


a place in the sun

by 02212012



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, so kyungsoo is kind of horrible but it’s all suggestive and nothing graphic happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/02212012/pseuds/02212012
Summary: It feels like this conversation has been going on for years with no end in sight, but Jongin knows in reality it’s only been a few minutes.Eternity held in the space of a few moments.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 8





	a place in the sun

The lights are dim and safe, his smile so honeyed and bright.  
Jongin feels his nerves subside and his forced politeness drop away completely.  
Chanyeol. Chan-yeol. It’s been so long since he met someone new.  
And he’s so sweet and patient, his laughter easy and sincere.  
“It’s really nice to meet you. You’re even more beautiful than I heard.”  
He stumbles somewhat as he says this, blushing like he didn’t mean to.  
If it were anyone else, Jongin thinks, they would smile fondly or make a joke about not flirting with their husband.  
Kyungsoo’s expression flattens and then smooths out completely as he offers a tepid smile.  
Chanyeol ducks like he’s been scolded and turns to give him an endearingly commiserative glance.  
Jongin tries to silently communicate his gratitude, that it’s okay.  
He feels his heart beat fast and doesn’t reach for his drink like he desperately wants to.  
-  
“Did you have a nice time tonight?”  
Jongin startles and nearly drops a dish in the scalding water.  
Kyungsoo’s always so quiet. He should be used to it by now, but he can’t make himself...  
He moves as if to turn, but stops when he feels a feather-light touch on the back of his neck.  
He softly cuts the water off and wishes he could see his expression.  
“Yes. It was... nice.” He winces internally a bit at the repeated and very bland descriptor for the evening.  
Kyungsoo places two fingers on the sides of his neck like he’s measuring something and presses down gently.  
Jongin wonders sometimes if he isn’t aware himself of his own touches - they seem so random and thoughtless.  
But he pictures his dark-lit eyes and his secret smile and thinks everything he does is planned and with some intention.  
“Chanyeol liked you. It’s been a while since you’ve had a chance to socialize, so I thought you might be awkward....”  
His fingers glide down to rest on his shoulder blades.  
Jongin starts to feel like the urgency of the moment is slipping away from him, like the focus he needs is lost.  
If only he would stop talking, he could think.  
“But you weren’t. You were very charming.”  
There’s a serene and pleased smile in his voice that Jongin is sure doesn’t reach his eyes.  
His hands grip the counter in an attempt to find some physical anchor but it’s too late. His mind feels fogged up, stuffed with something soft and blinding.  
Kyungsoo turns him gently so that they’re finally face to face, but the security or relief he once would have felt at the gesture is mute.  
It feels like this conversation has been going on for years with no end in sight, but Jongin knows in reality it’s only been a few minutes.  
Eternity held in the space of a few moments.  
Kyungsoo’s expression is blank and his eyes are hot - grounding with steel conviction.  
He cradles his face and pushes against his lips with lazy interest.  
“My mother wasn’t happy when I told her I wanted to spend my life with you.”  
His fingers brush Jongin’s collar and dip lower, leave his shoulder bare.  
“I said, try to understand...”  
Jongin feels his eyelids grow warm and his lips tremble.  
“He’s so lovable.”  
Kyungsoo looks somewhat appeased with this display of doe-eyed misery, abandoning his shoulder for the small of his back.  
His fingers ghost over his waist and drum lightly along his spine, press in suddenly and make him bend forward slightly.  
“And so beautiful.”  
His voice is inescapably soothing, that same cool monotonous pitch.  
He could be a doctor asking you routine questions as he’s pulling you apart ; that tone so solemn and polite.  
It was the same when he asked him to marry him - only a little amusement coloring the heavy question to give it fleeting warmth.  
He was so sure he wouldn’t say no - as sure as he is now that he won’t.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I really don’t know man..... I consider this to be a very rough draft of an idea I had late at night for no reason.... I guess it exists partly because I love kyungsoo’s voice but I didn’t really use that in a positive light here so :/  
> just want to say I’m sorry I had to do you like that kyungsoo......  
> hmm.... in the basic outline I thought of this whole situation takes place in an a/b/o universe but as it has no super significant relevance to this small snippet I didn’t tag that  
> I wanted to write something for the obsession concept but we got this instead 🤡  
> so these notes are damn near longer than the fic itself eheh. see ya


End file.
